coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9978 (13th January 2020)
Plot Liz returns from a spa break to the news of Tracy and Steve's bust-up and Amy moving out. Having slept on Emma's sofa, Steve tells Amy that Tracy cheated on him with a woman and finds out that she already knew. Fiz decides that Tyrone is right and she must tell the police that the gun she bought was the one from the shooting. Geoff draws up a cleaning rota for him and Yasmeen. He demands the house be kept spotless because of his supposed dust allergy. Aggie considers returning to nursing. Tyrone tells Gary that Fiz has gone to the police but is keeping his name out of it. Yasmeen invites Cathy over to share a bottle of wine while Geoff is working at the hospital, putting her chores off till later. Carla supports Roy at Richard's funeral. Sally goes to stay with Gina for a while. Tim files for divorce from Charlotte Wood, despite Imran's warnings that the police may pick up on his bigamy. Yasmeen tells Cathy that Geoff is stopping her from becoming a fuddy duddy by making her do new things. Cathy notices how agitated she is and worries she's getting obsessed with cleaning. Steve fills Liz in on everything she's missed, leaving nothing out. Liz advises him to take Tracy's infidelity on the chin or else it'll destroy them. Aggie is shortlisted for the Golden Hearts Award. Roy is concerned when Nina scurries off straight after the funeral. Carla convinces him to check on her. Geoff comes home early from the hospital and catches a tipsy Yasmeen enjoying herself with Cathy. Cathy takes her cue to leave. Roy visits Nina and finds her front door splattered with eggs. Nina says she isn't bothered. Geoff remonstrates with Yasmeen for getting drunk instead of doing her chores. Yasmeen claims she gave the skirting a quick wipe but Geoff points out a mark he left on the skirting which is still there, proving her a liar. Fiz is charged with possession of a firearm without a licence and has to appear in court. Christine Hillier visits Tyrone and tells him that social services are satisfied that he and Evelyn aren't a threat to the girls so they can come No.9 - but Fiz must move out. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Christine Hlllier - Rachel Lumberg Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Hallway outside Nina Lucas's flat Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz tells the police and (sic) she bought a gun as part of a house clearance; and Cathy quizzes Yasmeen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,471,358 viewers (5th place). Category:2020 episodes